A phased array antenna is an antenna that includes an array of antenna elements and is configured to control a radiation pattern of the whole of the antenna by controlling a phase and an amplitude of an exciting current for each of the antenna elements. Without mechanically driving of the phased array antenna, a beam can be scanned at high speed. Accordingly, when the phased array antenna is mounted on a moving body, the beam can be directed to a target of communication with the antenna by scanning the beam even though the moving body moves or shakes during operation. Due to this characteristic of the antenna, a large number of phased array antennas are used as satellite communication antennae mounted on moving bodies.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an antenna tracking apparatus for a mobile terminal including a phased array antenna, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, a terminal control information receiver to receive terminal control information distributed from a quasi-zenith satellite via the phased array antenna, an attitude angle sensor and a direction sensor to detect a three-dimensional attitude angle of the mobile terminal, an array factor calculator to correct the terminal control information by the amount of the attitude angle, and a directional controller to control direction of the phased array antenna on the basis of corrected directional control information.